


Cuddles

by xikra1648



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: It wasn't his confidence, his charm, or even his appearance that turned a high school crush into a lifelong romance.It was the cuddling.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the 'There's Nothing Holding Me Back' series. I just wanted to write something cute and cuddly for Akira.

# Cuddles

Your absolute favorite thing to do with Akira was cuddle, something that he saw coming.  He had no idea why cats were _everywhere_ in his life, with Morgana, Panther, and you alias as Belle from the golden bell that hung at the high-neck of your black catsuit, they were _everywhere._   Out of all of them, you were-by far-his favorite.

Then there were those black cat ears that would perch at the top of your head, buried in your thick hair and completely separated from your black mask.  You tried to keep it professional, you had joined for a reason, but with the safety of his mask and codename as Joker, it was impossible to keep himself from charming you.  He had to _try_.  You looked so _good_ in that skin-tight black catsuit, you danced and moved so elegantly in your lightweight knee-high boots, your bell-which made no sound-was too cute, the little ears on your head and your pouty lips were so sweet.

You were just as sweet when you finally met outside the Metaverse.  Your hair tied into a loose braid, big and playfully mischievous eyes looking up at him as you bit your bottom lip.  Standing there, in your white sundress and flats matched with a pale pink sweater, you suddenly became one of the main focuses of Akira’s free time.

That was how he figured out you loved to cuddle, especially when he made you a hot cup of Cuban Crystal Mountain blend and the rain or snow fell outside.  He understood why you were so cautious, you were a gifted singer and had been making albums since you were in middle school.  You joined to help the Phantom Thieves change your father’s heart, his greed had resulted in him abusing you and actively stealing from you.  Despite all of that, and knowing Akira was a trickster at heart, you knew you would never be safer than with him.  Just the way he was so gentle as he held you, let you take control and guide his movements, and even the way his eyes would harden at anyone that even made you uncomfortable before looking at you softly.

He was your trickster and you were his kitten.

Three years later, you were curled up on the couch of your small apartment alone, until the door opened.  Your head popped up to watch as Akira kicked off his shoes and dropped his wallet and keys at the table by the coat rack.  He was sure to lock the door, being a thief himself he wasn’t going to leave the door unlocked, and you could tell he was exhausted as he collapsed onto the couch and hung his head back.  The second you curled up in his lap, wrapping your arms around him as you lovingly pressed kisses against his collarbone-revealed by his black t-shirt, he wrapped his arms around you.

With a deep breath and a smile, Akira wrapped his arms around you before maneuvering the two of you until you were comfortably lying on the couch, tangled up together as you fell into sleep.  He hadn’t been a touchy-feely person before he met you, rarely even hugged anyone before he met you, but holding you and cuddling with you was one of his absolute favorite things.

Yeah, you were a cliché cuddly couple, but you loved each other dearly so you couldn’t say you gave a damn.


End file.
